naturaljuanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ongoing Rewards
Tell Your Tale Create a chronicle of what happened during your game, post it on the group, and earn an extra 10 XP! The Gift of Song Success begets success and each blow struck against the empire inspires more to take on arms! The Minstrels' Moot has been convened for the first time in 60 years and the minstrels of this era begin to sing your tales! Of gargantuan war beasts toppled, of a single Island defiant, of an entire empire powerless to snuff out a few thousand dissidents. As the bards spread news of your deeds, it becomes easier to learn from the success of your allies and the defeat of your foes. The GM Corps is pleased to announce an increase in the XP rate of adventures moving forward! The new XP rate is applicable immediately to all adventures and chronicles from this day onward and is permanent! Speed now to your ultimate destiny, and get your asses out of T1! A Boon for the Brave The GM corps would like to award a one-time XP Boost as a reward for our repeat players! Remember, all a player's T1 characters share XP, so no need to compute for them individually. :) Just count the number of T1 games successfully completed and chronicles you've made and see how much xp you've gained! For many of you, this'll mean a level up! Enjoy your new power and wield it against the enemy! A Potion for Your Story, Stranger The quartermaster has listened to your long and winding tale and figured you could use a drink... Preferably one that'll keep you alive to see the end of your story. Get a free potion when you post your character profile! Dixie's Quick Quaffs for Stories Hear ye, hear ye! Gather round all ye warriors and heroes. Yes, even ye villains are invited too. I am the travelling bard they call Dixie. It's a bard's work to inspire, but to inspire is a hard work, especially if I play out of tune. Hence, I've been tasked by the NatJuan production company to collect various songs and ballads worthy of our finest for our upcoming album record. Share with me oh fine warriors, what ballads inspire you when you make your presence known, when you stride the battle field, when you play your devious tricks? When you raise someone from the dead, would you like me to play the ballad of "Bring Me to Life" by epic bard group Evanescence? When you strike a pose, would you be striking it to the hymn of "It's Raining Men" by the witches Weather Girls? When you're wielding the elements, would you want the poem of "Hot 'n Cold" by her Highness Katy Perry? Should you tire from my voice, mayhaps you would listen to my wide array of instruments to play you instrumental music befitting of your actions? Come, come, write down below your hero's name and what would like me to play that inspires you. Once I have gathered all your songs, I shall return with an epic album, worthy of your epic journey. And while I'm away arranging this masterpiece of an album, take a complimentary gift of a quick-quaff potion for all your healing needs! Joshua here, we're having a little feel-good promo to help out with gameplay immersion, or even just get to know our character and players a little more since we're a growing community. If you want to join: * Comment here with the name of your character, race & class, level, and what's his/her theme song that best describes him/her. * Once you leave a comment I'll let the DMs know that you now have quick-quaff potion of healing (a healing potion that can be consumed as a bonus action rather than an action, ohhhhhh) * T1 characters will get a quick quaff potion of healing, T2 characters will get a quick quaff potion of greater healing